Demigod Terminal
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Surpresas eram o que não faltavam no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. No entanto, para Hazel Grace Lancaster, uma filha de Deméter recém reclamada, as coisas eram um pouco entediantes demais, considerando o que era tédio para os semideuses. Mas, então, a chegada de um filho de Apolo veio para animar o seu dia, e os seus treinos.
**Why does she make sure to be so immature about these things**

(Por que ela faz questão de ser tão imatura com essas coisas)

 **I don't want you to change around it**

(Eu não quero que você mude por isso)

 **In some time this love will end**

(Daqui a um tempo esse amor vai acabar)

 **And all will be forgotten**

(E tudo será esquecido)

 **And then someday we will laugh about it**

(E então um dia vamos rir disso)

— Vamos, Hazel! Acorde!

A garota abriu os olhos, desorientada.

— Hora de treinar — disse Katie, sorrindo, já trajava a sua armadura.

— Certo — resmungou, coçando os olhos, para ver se conseguia espantar o sono — Dê-me um minuto!

— É melhor ir logo, vai ser um filho de Apolo quem vai nos treinar hoje — ela revirou os olhos.

— Um filho de Apolo? — Hazel perguntou, confusa — Eles não são melhores em arco e flecha?

Sua irmã deu de ombros, sem resposta para aquilo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos ameaçando flechar-se novamente. Quando a irmã afastou-se, ela jogou o cobertor para o lado, e levantou-se. Foi até o banheiro, fez sua higiene matinal, trocou o pijama pela armadura, e foi até a arena.

 **And you say it's alright**

(E você diz que está tudo bem)

 **And I know that it's a lie**

(E eu sei que é uma mentira)

 **From the black in your eyes**

(No fundo dos seus olhos)

— Atrasada, Lancaster! — disse um garoto, dando um sorriso cafajeste.

— Quem é esse? Eu nunca o vi — Hazel perguntou a Katie.

— Augustus, ou melhor, Gus. Ele foi reclamado não faz muito tempo — disse Katie.

— Bem, não é como se os deuses tivessem opção — lembrou-lhe Hazel.

— Em duplas! — Gus gritou, empolgado — Lancaster, venha aqui!

Katie deu um sorriso debochado para ela, enquanto procurava por outra dupla.

— Tem certeza que consegue segurar uma espada direito? — Hazel provocou, fazendo algumas pessoas rirem.

— Pensei que "paz e amor" fosse o lema da sua mãe — retrucou Gus, bem humorado.

— Você não viu nada — ela disse, atacando-o de surpresa.

A espada quase caiu de sua mão, mas ele conseguiu recompor-se.

— Talvez eu não consiga segurar tão bem assim — brincou, antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Ele não tinha problemas em fazer piada de si mesmo, desde que as pessoas se divertissem, isso foi o que chamou a atenção de Hazel.

 **You don't have to do this on your own**

(Você não tem que fazer isso por conta própria)

 **Like there's no one that cares about you**

(Como se ninguém se importasse com você)

 **You don't have to act like you're alone**

(Você não tem que agir como se estivesse sozinho)

 **Like the walls are closing in around you**

(Como se as paredes estivessem se fechando à sua volta)

 **You don't have to pretend no one knows**

(Você não tem que fingir que ninguém sabe)

 **Like there's no one that understands you**

(Como se ninguém entendesse você)

 **I'm not just some face you used to know**

(Eu não sou apenas um rosto que você conhecia)

 **I know all about you**

(Eu sei tudo sobre você)

Eles passaram o resto da aula lutando, nenhum dos dois perdia a espada, embora quase tivessem chegado a esse ponto, algumas vezes.

— Certo! Vejo vocês amanhã! — ele gritou, quando a aula acabou.

Ele beijou a mão dela, antes de afastar-se.

— Você está perdida — disse Katie, divertida.

Quanta razão ela tinha.

 **And you should know that someone cares about you**

(E você deveria saber que alguém se importa contigo)

 **I know all about you**

(Eu sei tudo sobre você)

Várias semanas se passaram, e Augustus Waters só conseguia surpreendê-la cada vez mais. Ela sempre ansiava pelo próximo treino.

— Cuidado com a reta guarda, Lancaster! — Gus gritava, forçando o ataque.

Foi a primeira vez em que Hazel deixou a espada cair. O barulho do metal ressonou pelas paredes da arena, enquanto ela cambaleava, sentindo o mundo girar.

— Hazel? Está tudo bem? — ele aproximou-se dela, preocupado.

— Sim! Só uma tontura — ela murmurou.

— Vem, é melhor você se sentar — Gus apoiou o braço na cintura dela.

— Não! Eu estou bem — ela afastou-se, tentando ignorar o arrepio.

Abaixou-se para pegar a espada, sob o olhar dele.

— Vamos! — mandou, olhando desafiadora para ele.

Sem opções, ele voltou a pressionar, mas estava pegando mais leve, esperando o momento em que ela desmaiasse. Isso só conseguiu irritá-la.

 **Here I am still holding on**

(Aqui estou eu, aguentando firme)

 **You're finding ways to break the bonds**

(Você está encontrando maneiras de quebrar nossos laços)

 **They're stronger than you realise**

(Mas eles são mais fortes do que você pode imaginar)

 **You can say that I've not tried**

(Você pode dizer que eu não tentei)

 **I've let you down**

(Te decepcionei)

 **Left you behind**

(Te deixei pra trás)

 **But you're the one who's saying goodbye**

(Mas é você que está dizendo adeus)

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de ver os meus limites, muito obrigada! — ela esbarrou em seu ombro, no final da aula.

— Estava preocupado, Hazel! — ele disse — Não é normal sentir tontura.

— Movimentei-me rápido! Nada de mais — ela disse, sem dar importância.

Gus não parecia opinar o mesmo, mas calou-se.

 **And you say it's alright**

(E você diz que está tudo bem)

 **And I know that it's a lie**

(E eu sei que é uma mentira)

 **From the black in your eyes**

(No fundo dos seus olhos)

No passar do dia, Hazel concluiu que foi apenas algo passageiro, pois não voltou a sentir isso. Pelo contrário! Estava perfeitamente disposta, na cantoria na fogueira, à noite.

Gus estava lá, e também parecia ter esquecido do acontecido. Cantava, alegremente, junto com os seus irmãos, e dava uns sorrisos para ela, que desviava, corada.

— Ele não está dando sorrisos para mais ninguém — observou Katie.

— Travis também não — retrucou, fazendo-a corar.

Queria entender qual era o lance delas com filhos de Apolo e Hermes.

 **You don't have to do this on your own**

(Você não tem que fazer isso por conta própria)

 **Like there's no one that cares about you**

(Como se ninguém se importasse com você)

 **You don't have to act like you're alone**

(Você não tem que agir como se estivesse sozinho)

 **Like the walls are closing in around you**

(Como se as paredes estivessem se fechando à sua volta)

 **You don't have to pretend no one knows**

(Você não tem que fingir que ninguém sabe)

 **Like there's no one that understands you**

(Como se ninguém entendesse você)

 **I'm not just some face you used to know**

(Eu não sou apenas um rosto que você conhecia)

 **I know all about you**

(Eu sei tudo sobre você)

Durante um dos treinamentos, ela cortou-se com a espada, mas não preocupou-se. A cicatriz não sumiu, pelas semanas seguintes.

— Estou começando a ficar preocupada contigo, Hazel — Katie resolveu colocá-la contra a parede.

— Não tem o porquê — disse.

— Está magra demais, vive reclamando de dores...

— Coisas normais de um semideus.

Mas a sua irmã não parecia achar o mesmo.

— E essa cicatriz, que não curou-se nem com néctar e ambrósia? — perguntou.

— E o que sugere que eu faça? — perguntou.

 **And you should know that someone cares about you**

(E você deveria saber que alguém se importa com você)

 **I know all about you**

(Sei tudo sobre você)

 **And you should know that someone cares about you**

(E você deveria saber que alguém se importa com você)

 **I know all about you**

(Sei tudo sobre você)

Ela foi arrastada até a enfermaria, mas eles não souberam dizer o que era.

Por fim, decidiu fazer um exame em um hospital, fora do Acampamento.

— O resultado chegará em alguns dias — avisou a Katie.

Nesses dias, ela não preocupou-se, mas os sintomas continuaram, e seus sentimentos por Gus também.

As coisas estavam indo perfeitamente bem, mas então os resultados chegaram.

 _Câncer de pulmão._

 **And you say it's alright**

(E você diz que está tudo bem)

 **And I know that it's a lie**

(E eu sei que é uma mentira)

 **From the black in your eyes**

(No fundo dos seus olhos)

Era estupidez demais pensar que semideuses não teriam doenças como essas?

— Precisa contar a Gus — Katie disse, assim que soube.

— Agora é que eu não vou poder ter algo com ele — disse, limpando o rosto, mal tinha percebido que estava chorando — Seria muito egoísmo.

— Não pode isolar-se do mundo, Hazel!

 **Here I am still holding on**

(Aqui estou eu, aguentando firme)

 **You're finding ways to break the bonds**

(Você está encontrando maneiras de quebrar nossos laços)

 **They're stronger than you realise**

(Mas eles são mais fortes do que você pode imaginar)

 **You can say that I've not tried**

(Você pode dizer que eu não tentei)

 **I've let you down**

(Te decepcionei)

 **Left you behind**

(Te deixei pra trás)

 **But you're the one who's saying goodbye**

(Mas é você que está dizendo adeus)

Se as pessoas notaram sua mudança, ela não tinha como saber. Não era tão próxima assim dos outros campistas, mas Gus percebeu, e ela tentava evita-lo à toda custa.

— O que aconteceu? Você está diferente! — ele resolveu perguntá-la, um dia.

— Eu estou com câncer — as palavras saíram da sua boca, antes que ela pudesse controlar-se — É melhor que se afaste de mim.

— E por que eu faria isso?

— Porque sou uma bomba relógio! Eu vou explodir em algum momento, e levarei todos comigo.

Gus deu uma risada seca.

— Também sou uma bomba relógio — ele disse.

Hazel sentiu como se o seu mundo desmoronasse.

— Vamos enfrentar essa juntos — ele abraçou-a.

— E se não...? — ela soluçou.

— Se não conseguirmos, estaremos nessa juntos. Não desistirei de você, Hazel Grace Lancaster. Não desista de mim também!

— Nunca.

 **You don't have to do this on your own**

(Você não tem que fazer isso por conta própria)

 **Like there's no one that cares about you**

(Como se ninguém se importasse com você)

 **You don't have to act like you're alone**

(Você não tem que agir como se estivesse sozinho)

 **Like the walls are closing in around you**

(Como se as paredes estivessem se fechando à sua volta)

 **You don't have to pretend no one knows**

(Você não tem que fingir que ninguém sabe)

 **Like there's no one that understands you**

(Como se ninguém entendesse você)

 **I'm not just some face you used to know**

(Eu não sou apenas um rosto que você conhecia)

 **I know all about you**

(Eu sei tudo sobre você)

 **I know all about you**

(Eu sei tudo sobre você)


End file.
